Starts With A Smile
by hockey.helmets.forever
Summary: Total SMITCHIE   Sequal to Day by Day. Mitchie is back home with Matt and 1 friend. Will Brianna return for her revenge? Will Shane and Mithcie work out? READ TO FIND OUT!READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ...LOL PLEASE READ
1. Home sweet Heartbreak

**This is a sequal to my last story ****Day By Day**** where it all takes place in camp rock, now that Mitchie is back in her hometown with Matt, and only 1 friend what will she do? you'll have to read to find out...tons of twists and drama so please read!**

**

* * *

**

**chapter 1 Home sweet heartbreak**

Mitchie walked throught the front door of her house and plopped her bags down on the floor.

"Dad?" she called "We are homeeee" No one answered. Connie came in.

"Steve we are here" Connie shouted

"hmmm maybe he went out" Connie said

"Yeah maybe" Mitchie answered as they went to the kitchen.

"I'm starving" Mitchie said to her mom. Mitchie went to the fridge and saw a note on it.

"omg" mithcie whispered as she read the note. She felt like fainting. "mom" She said handing the note to her mom.

"what the... Mitchie do you know someone with this name?" Connie asked

"yeah..." Mitchie told Connie about what happened

"omg" mitchie slumped in her chair and started to cry. "Dad's gone and it's all my fault"

"It's not your fault" Connie said picking up the phone. She dialed 911

* * *

...

Mitchie looked around as she saw the police swarming her house. Mitchie was led outside.

"Why didn't you aresst this girl before?" Connie asked

"Because" the police answered "We had no proof that she did anything wrong"

The cops ran inside her house and tried to find Brianna, her dad or anything that was used as a weapon or anything that could help in finding Brianna and possibly, hopfully, her dad.

Mitchie took her cellphone out of her pocket and dialed Shane's number. It was a voicemail so he was probably busy. She left him a message...

_Hey Shane, It's me Mitchie. Your probably in a meeting or something but I just needed to tell you that Brianna is out of jail and she either kidnapped or murdered my dad. umm. well give me a call back. Bye._

The whole message she was in tears. Stupid Brianna. Dumb ass Mitchie for not telling the police in the first place. Mitchie sat in the grass and cried. Things could not get ANY worse than this...right?

...

* * *

Shane, Nate and Jason got on to their tour bus. They had a fan meet and greet in a couple of hours. Shane took out his phone and relized he had a voicemail from Mitchie. he dialed in his voicemail code and listened.

"Oh shit" he said and hung up the phone

"What" Nate asked

"Mitchie left me a voicemail saying that Brianna's out of jail and she either kidnapped or murdered her dad." Shane said

"Omg" Nate said "What a little Bitch...Brianna not Mitchie"

"I know" Shane said. Shane dialed back her number.

ring ring ring ring

'Mitchie?' Shane asked

"Hi Shane' she answered in a low soft whisper

'are you okay?' Shane asked

'um..yeah i'm alright...just worried' mitchie answered ' the police haven't found anything yet but they say they still have high hopes. I don't'

'Why?' Shane asked

'because you said that she told you that she was gonna kill people I know soo I was thinking and...who's next?' Mitchie asnwered

'I don't know Mitchie...No one does.' Shane answered and when he got no response continued talking...

'well we have a fan meet and greet in a little bit so i'll call you after okay?' Shane asked

'yeah that's fine' Mitchie said 'thanks for calling back it means alot'

'no problem Mitchie' he said

'ok byye Shane ...i love you'

"love you too'

Shane hung up his phone. Mitchie was right...who's next?

* * *

DON't FORGET TO READ DAY BY DAY PLEASE

**Okay well that was chapter 1- home sweet heartbreak reveiw review review**


	2. I'm Sorry Shane

**alright next chapter- disclaimer i do not own camp rock**

**chapter 2- Shane I'm Sorry**

**

* * *

**

Mitchie woke up at 8:43 on saturday morning. She turned on her side and looked at a picture. It was of her father. She missed him so much. Mitchie climbed out of bed and went downstairs.

"Mom" mitchie called "Mom?"

"MOM" Mitchie called once again before freaking out. She ran to the kitchen and looked at the fridge. She pulled the piece of paper off and stared at it. She broke down crying. Now she had no dad and no mom. Her life was just perfect. She picked up the phone and dialed 911. She told them about the note and about her mom. Then she hung up the phone. That's when it hit her. They were going to put her into an adoption home. And Brianna was never going to stop. Mitchie ran up to her room and piled all her belongs into one bag. She ran downstairs and found about $6,000 to take with her. Then she ran. Not sure where she was going and not sure how she was going to get there.

Mitchie arrived at a small building. It was a gymnasium. She crept inside and sat on the gym floor. It was pitch dark. She pulled her phone out of her bag when she heard it ring. It was Shane...

"Shane?" Mitchie said

"yeah Mitchie I'm at your house where are you the police called me when the relised you weren't home. Are you ok?" Shane asked

"Um..yeah I'm fine" Mitchie answered

"Okay then tell me where you are I'll come pick you up" Shane said

"I can't" Micthie said bitting her bottom lip.

'What." Shane asked "why not Mitchie where are you?"

"Because if the police find me they are putting me in an adoption home. I don't want to deal with that. I'm sorry Shane" Mitchie answered

"No Mitchie you have to tell me where you are cmon I can't leave you all alone." Shane said with a stern sound to his voice

"Shane I can't" Mitchie answered "I'm sorry" and with that she hung up her phone and began to cry. Her life sucked right now. Mitchie fell asleep on the gym floor.

..

* * *

.

She woke up to the sound of a gym door opening. Someone walked in the gym and sat down by her. It was Nate.

"Hi" Mitchie said as she got up

"Hey" Nate said "why don't you come with me "

"How did you know where I was?" Mitchie asked confused

"I don't know it just seemed like a place to chill out" Nate said "soooo, cmon come with me"

"I can't" Mitchie said while standing up. Nate looked confused

"why not?" Nate asked

"I just can't" Mitchie said looking at her feet.

"Ok" Nate said walking out the gym door. Mitchie heard him talking to someone and then moments later Shane walked in.

"Mitch come with me" Shane said getting close to her. He was so much taller than she was. She starred up at him.

"I already told you no" She said

"You have to" Shane said with a little anger in her voice. "You can't stay all by yourself"

"Yeah why not" Mitchie asked

"because what if Brianna comes and decides to kill you?" Shane said with a little more anger in his voice than he'd meant to. Mitchie looked down at her feet and started to cry. She didn't know how to answer that. 'Come live with me" He said

"Shane, I can't live with you" Mitchie said looking up at him. he wipped the tears from her face.

"yes you can" He answered picking up her bag. She tried to pull it away from him but he was to strong.

"No" She said putting her hands up in the air.

"Yes" He said "I live alone and I'm lonely and your my girlfriend. I have a guest bedroom and everything. Aren't you done with school?"

"yeah" she sighed she was done with school.

"Ok then lets go" Shane said grabbing her arm and litterly dragging her out of the gym. She was silent the whole car ride.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short but I have a wrist brace on and its sorta hard to type.**


	3. You will always have my heart,Shane Grey

Disclaimer... I do not nor will I ever own camp rock or the characters. ;( Makes me wanna cry );

**Chapter 3: You will always have my heart, Shane Grey**

**

* * *

**

* * *

"we're here Mitchie" Shane announced as he got out of the car pulling her too. She was silent and didn't say anything.

"Come on you can't be mad at me" Shane said holding both of her hands. She looked at him with one eyebrow raised. Shane sighed and tried to lead her inside but she wouldn't move from her spot. Mitchie stood there for a minute while Shane stopped pulling and looked at him.

"I can't live with you" She said with a sad look in her eyes. She seemed to be worried. She looked down at her feet when Shane tried to meet her eyes.

"Yes you can" He said pulling her into a hug. He was so much taller than her that her head was at his chest.

"No" She said but it was muffled by his chest.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No" Mitchie whinned the last part and broke out of his arms. She looked like she was about to cry. "You don't understand" She whispered

"I can try" he said. and with that he lifted Mitchie over his shoulder making her laugh.

'Shane...Shane stop...stop ...put ...me...down" She hardly got out between giggles.

He put her down inside his apartment and closed the door behind him. She stuck her tongue out at him making a face. He just laughed. Her bag was by the front door so Shane grabbed it and put it on the floor. Mitchie still refused to talk to him.

"Mitchie you have to talk to me sometime soon" Shane said. She just looked up at the ceiling like he wasn't even there. Then Shane picked her up again and threw her on the couch. She smiled. Then when she saw Shane looking at her the smile turned into a frown. Shane frowned because Mitchie was sad. (wow) Mitchie looked down at her fingers as she started to pick at her nails. He sat down next to her.

"Mitchie please talk to me" Shane asked

"I don't want Brianna to find out that I'm living with you." She looked down like she was embarrassed so he hugged her. She hugged him back and started to cry. "I don't want her to kill or hurt you Shane" Mitchie looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks.

"Mitchie..." Shane started "It doesn't matter if she tries to hurt me because I can at least defend myself but I never want you to be all alone walking the streets." Mitchie looked up at him and didn't know how to respond to that.

"Thank you" Was all that Mitchie said before leaning into to Shane's hug. She had to come up with a plan and fast.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Mitchie was sitting in her bed..well Shane's guest bed... and started to right her note. She ended it and was pleased with it. She read it over one more time...

Mitchie placed the note on his island in his kitchen and left through his front door. A little alwarm went off. _Shit _Mitchie thought as she sprinted down the block. She ran as fast as her legs could take her. She approched a little park and sat on one of the swings...

...

* * *

Shane woke up to the sound of the alarm. And went to shut it off. The phone rang and it was the police. Shane told them not to come. He looked in Mitchie's room and saw that she was not there. He started to curse because he knew this was going to happen. He looked around for a little bit before deciding to get something to eat. Then he saw the note...

**Shane,**

**I'm really sorry but I can't live with you. I need to go away where Brianna will never find me. I need to make sure that she never finds me. I want you to know that I will be safe. Thank you so much for everything you have done for me. I really apprieciate it. i can't belive I am sitting here writing this note. I love you and I always will. I am not going to answer your calls because I can't be talked into coming back. I need to do this and I hope you understand. I'll miss you so much and I know that my life was going to be a hell hole anyways so this was my only chance at a new start. You were the only true friend that I have ever had. Please don't come looking for me. I know this sounds weird but I would absolutly love it if you didn't. Tell Nate and Jason I said goodbye. I love you.**

**Love,**

**Mitchie Torres**

**Ps. You will always have my heart, Shane Grey.**

Shane put the note down and dialed Nate's number. It just went to an asnwer machine. Shane tried to go back to bed but that last sentence kept going through his mind. _**'you will always have my heart, Shane Grey**_

_**

* * *

**_

'

**Ok please review. I'm sorry but i'm trying to do ym best with this brace on ;D **


	4. Hello New York, Godbye New Jersey

**Okayy another chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock :( but i do own the dvds 1st and 2nd :D went to a canteen the other night. only like 30 kids went lol**

**

* * *

**

Mitchie was walking for awhile now. She finally got to the airport. She looked at the schedule. She didn't know where to go. Her phone started ringing. _Shane_. She didn't know what to do answer it /don't/ answer it/ don't. She picked it up.

"Hello?" Mitchie said quietly

"Mitchie where the hell are you?" Shane asked a little louder and angrier than he expected. Mitchie kept her voice low.

"I'm... I'm...I'm at the airport." Mitchie said regreting telling him.

"Wtf is wrong with you Mitchie you can't just run away from everything" Shane said

"You know what you told me that during the summer. But i don't give a crap. I'm getting on this plane and there is nothing, NOTHING in the friken world you can do to stop me." Mitchie said hanging up the phone. She asked the lady for the flight to new york city. She paid for the tickets and sat down near the exit. She listened to her ipod for a bit before she heard a voice on a loud speaker call her flight. Goodbye New Jersey, hello New York. Then she heard her name. She whipped her head around and quickly got on the plane not wanting to face the person who stood just 10 ft away from her.

..

* * *

.

Shane threw his phone on the ground and got in his car. He got to the airport and saw Mitchie boarding a plane. "Mitchie" he yelled. She looked back at him but then quickley ran onto the plan. Shane took out his cell phone and called the piolet to his personal jet.

"I need to go to New York City Now" Shane said into the phone. He got into his car and drove to where his plane would be waiting.

...

* * *

Mitchie got off her plane and was practically trampled by a huge amount of people. She walked a little bit until she got to the city. She kept on walking until she found what looked like a really cheep apartment. She asked the lady at the counter if there was any apartments for rent. Mitchie got one on the 9th floor. She went up the stairs not wanting to take the elevator. She used her key to open up the door. She looked around. It was clean and neat but a little small. There was a small couch with a little tv and them a samll kitchen with a fridge, oven, microwave and an island with chairs. Then there was a bathroom and a bedroom. It would do. She walked around a little bit before unpacking her things. There was a knock on the door. Mitchie opened it to see a girl with brown wavy hair that she had seen oh too many times before...

"Caitlyn?" Mitchie said as she relised who the girl was. Caitlyn attacked Mitchie with a hug before walking inside.

"Nate just called me saying that you ran away and blah blah blah so here I am!" Caitlyn said quickly.

"Oh well how did you find me?" Mitchie asked

"uh i just followed you and i rented the apartment across the hall. Ohhhh I should call Nate and tell him.." Caitlyn was interupted by Mitchie...

"NO" Mitchie said "You can't tell him you found me because then Shane will too and then...and then...you just can't okay?" Mitchie finished

"Whatever you sayyy" Caitlyn said putting her phone away.

"Thank you" Mitchie said before sitting on the couch.

"yeah but why don't you want him finding you i mean cmon any girl would have been having a half heart-attack slash mini spazim if THE SHANE GREY was trying to find out where they were." Caitlyn said

"Yeah well I'm over that stage...trust me" Mitchie said walking into the bedroom.

"Aren't you going to miss him though?" Caitlyn said peering through the door way. Mitchie didn't say anything so Caitlyn walked out.

"See you later Mitchie" Caitlyn called before closing the appartment door behind her. Mitchie jumped on her bed and thought for awhile. She didn't know what to do.

...

* * *

Shane got off of his plane and put on his glasses and hat. He didn't want to be mobed by a bunch of girls having mini spazims and waving posters and pens in his face. He got into his car and started to drive. He didn't know how but he was going to find her, one way or another.

He got out of the car as he pulled up to a little coffe shop. He saw a girl sitting in the corner. He knew who she was. He walked over to her and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Omg Shane" was the only thing the girl said

* * *

**Okay the next chapter is coming quickly but review and please answer these question...**

**1) Where should Mitchie get a job?**

**2) what is Shane's and Mitchie's fav colors(it could be demi's and joe's) I think SHane's is green..right?**

**Please answer and for those who do I will be sending out ****sneak peeks**** of the next chapter. Thanks**


	5. Burned

**DISCALIMERRRR:::: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK! blech...**

**Chapter 5: Burned**

**

* * *

**

"Caitlyn where the hell is Mitchie?" Shane asked starring down at caitlyn.

"Well if you really want to know right there..." Mitchie had gotton a job as a waitress at the coffee shop. Shane turned around and Mitchie looked up. Mitchie darted out of the cafe so fast and Shane followed too. By the time Shane stoped to catch his breath she was already out of sight... but Caitlyn wasn't...

"Caitlyn" shane said "Bring me back to your apartment."

"huh..why?" Caitlyn asked

"I want to rest for awhile." Shane said lying through his teeth

"Ummm k" Caitlyn finally said. They both got into Shane's car and Caitlyn gave them directions. They pulled up to the apartment and Shane jumped out of the car. They went to Caitlyn's apartment and the phone started ringing. Caitlyn picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked

"Hey it's Mitchie" Mitchie said

"Oh hey Mitch.." Caitlyn stopped and slapped her head. Shane jumped up and grabed the phone from Caitlyn.

"Mitchie?" Shane spoke trying to prevent Caitlyn from getting the was jumping up and down and screaming for Mitchie to hang up. Mitchie hung up the phone and slumped to her floor crying. Shane angrily punched the wall leaving a hole and he busted out the door hearing the faint cries of a girl from the room next door.

* * *

...xoxox The next day xoxox...

Mitchie and Caitlyn were going to see Big Time Rush in concert. Mitchie was done getting ready when Caitlyn came flying threw the door.

"Ready?" Caitlyn asked

"Yeah" Mitchie said with a big grin on her face. They both got into Caitlyn's car and drove to where the concert was. **(I don't know where it should be sooo...) **They got into their seats which were in the front row. They watched as Big Time Rush came out on the stage. They Started to say something about a special guest performence at the end, but Mitchie wasn't paying any attention. They satrted to play. They played Till I forget about, Boyfriend, Halfway there, Big Time Rush(**yes it's a song)**And count on you. Mitchie stood up to cheer and then they left the stage. Then, like her worst nightmare, Shane, Nate and Jason all jumped on stage. Mitchie slumped in her seat not wanting to be noticed, but that wasn't going to happen. Shane happened to catch her eye and he gave her a look like I need to talk to you stay there.

After they finished playing mitchie was the first out of her seat. There was too much of a crowd so she turned back around and saw Shane on stage looking at her. She went to go turn around to walk out but she came face to face with Jason.

"Shit" Mitchie mumbled under her breath. Without letting Jason say anything she turned back around and walked up onto the stage where SHane was. He didn't say anything but pulled her backstage and into his dressing room. He practically threw her on the couch.

"Ow" She said under her breath.

"Mitchie what the hell?" Shane said angrily. Mitchie looked away. "Mitchie just talk to me" he said in a sweeter tone.

"I..I...I don't know why I ran away..okay?" She said quietly "i just wanted to make sure that Brianna could never find me."

"So what you just leave everything you had and run away from it all?" He asked angrily again. Now it was Mitchie's turn; she stood up and looked at him.

"Shane I had nothing! Both of my parents are gone, everyone at school hates me and I don't even know why you and Caitlyn care so fricken much! I am just so done with my life and I wanted a fresh start. ANd thanks to you I can't get that." Mitchie said. Shane looked confused.

"Omg you don't get it." Mitchie continued "My life is a fucking hell hole and you know what...You don't even care...you still come here and try to find me even though I told you NOT TO!"

"Mitchie! I came out here to find you cause I love you and I don't know what I would do without you!" Shane said causing Mitchie to look down.

"SHane you think I don't love you? Im doing this for you and Caitlyn and Nate and Jason. I'm doing this because if Brianna ever finds out that you are still friends with me, she's gonna fricken chop your head off.!" Mitchie said

"Mitch" Shane started

"Don't call me that" Mitchie said walking out of the room but SHane followed. They walked all the way to the parking lot. Shane pulled mitchie behind the building.

"Shane let go of me" Mitchie screamed.

"No" Shane said sternly "Come back to New Jersey with me"

"No!" Mitchie answered breaking from his grip. She started to walk away but he caught her arm again.

"Mitchie don't leave me. I am nothing without you. You may think your a nobody but your not. Your everything I ever wanted and I'm not letting you walk away." Mitchie opened her mouth to say something but was interupted by Caitlyn flying around the corner with a phone.

"Mitchie it's the police...It's about your mom" Caitlyn said

Mitchie froze up but took the phone anyways...

"Hello?" Mitchie asked

"Is this Michelle Torres?" The police officer asked

"Yes"

"Well we found your mom." He said

"Is she alive?" Mitchie asked

"I'm sorry but no, she was burned and all of her limbs were cut off. She was buried in your backyard." He said. Mitchie instantly thought of when Matt tried to burn her. Her eyes twitched.

"Oh" Mitchie said "I have to go bye"

"Sorry again" he said before Mitchie hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Caitlyn asked

"Did they find her?" Shane added on touching Mitchie's shoulder.

"Umm...yeah..but she's dead" Mitchie said looking at the ground.

"Mitchie i'm so sorry" Shane said

"Don't be...It's not like You killed her..." Mitchie said walking away.

Shane followed Mitchie and drove her to her appartment.

"Isn't this where Caitlyn lives?" Shane asked. Mitchie nodded and used her key to open the door. They both walked in and Mitchie went striaght to the kitchen.

"You thirsty" Mitchie asked Shane

"Umm sure" Shane replied. Mitchie turned to the fridge and that's when she saw it. That's when she saw the note.

* * *

_**DUH DUH DUNNNNNNNN **_**Review please and crackers hahah i'm funny. no not really :D**


	6. Drowning

**Disclaimer: I do nott own camp rock D: D: D: D: D: If I did I would not be sitting here writing stories...I WOULD BE DIRECTING A MOVIE! lol**

**Oh and I just want to give a shout out to my reviewers..**

3mwwinl3 **aka Brianna in my stories day by day and this one**

p a i g e . h

BandS4ever

I only have 3 reviewers? how depressing...and one of them is my best friend so she sorta has no choice. lol

**OMG SONNY WITH A CHANCE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL ON TONIGHT! YEEEEEEPPPPPPP *YAYYAYAYAYYAYAY* Im so excited and I don't know why.**

**Chapter 6- Drowning**

Mitchie picked up the note in her hand and Shane went over to her. They read the note:

_Micthie:_

_ You probably already heard about your mom. Yes, I burned her. Ha. I told Shane to tell you to watch out. Maybe he didn't. Maybe you just didn't listen. Well anyways, just so you know I'm using the ways Matt tried to kill you to kill your families and friends. Burning. You remember. Oh and just so you know Matt's not in on this whole thing. Hmmmmm...what should I use next, oh yeah drowning._

_ ~Brianna~ P.S. Tell Shane to have fun while it lasts._

Mitchie slumped to the floor in the kitchen while Shane called the police. Something came over her and she grabbed the phone from Shane's hand and hung it up.

"What the hell Mitchie" Shane said grabbing the phone back.

"No shane don't their gonna put me in an adoption home!" Mitchie siad with fear in her eyes. Shane stopped struggling with the phone and put it back in the charger.

"but we need to let the police know." Shane said. MItchie didn't answer but she took the note and went across the hall to Caitlyn's.

"Omg Mitchie" Caitlyn said hugging Mitchie. "Did you call the police?"

"No" Mitchie answered and left the room. She walked back into her apartment and sat on the couch. Caitlyn followed.

"Why?" Caitlyn asked.

"Because she's afraid they'll put her in an adoption home." Shane said joining in.

"Yeah and that's the end of this conversation" Mitchie said grabing her coat and purse. SHe left through the front door.

...

Mitchie walked into a cafe. A different one. She sat down at a booth and starred out the window. A man came up to her table.

"Can I get you anything?" The man asked causing Mitchie to look at him.

"Mitchie?" The man asked

"M..M...Matt" Mitchie stutered out.

"Yeah" Matt said sitting next to her. "What's up. Why are you in New York?"

"Oh nothing really" Mitchie answered "Would you believe me if I said i was just bored?" She asked

"Nope" Matt said and smiled at her. "So why are you really here?"

"I ran away" Mitchie said

"from Brianna" Matt said

"Yeah...but then Shane found me." Mitchie answered

"Oh so your still with him" Matt asked sounding disapointed.

"Yeah..." Mitchie trailed off. "Well i got to go but here," She wrote her number on Matt's hand before getting up. She gave him a strong hug. "It was really nice seeing you." Mitchie said

"You too, Mitchie, you too" Matt answered as she walked out. When Mitchie got outside she was pulled into an ally by a set of strong hands. It was Shane.

"Shane what the hell let me go" Mitchie said trying to struggle free but Shane just tightened his grip.

"Mitchie what the fuck are you doing with him?" He asked almost screeming

"What do you mean with him?" Mitchie aksed

"I mean why are you cheating on me?" Shane said and Mitchie's face dropped. SHe could never cheat on him.

"SHane..no..I just walked in their and saw him. I haven't even saw him since...yeah well you know." Mitchie answered looking towards the floor.

"Oh and you expect me to believe you?" Shane asked even louder. Mitchie looked up in disbelief. Mitchie just shook her head. and started walking towards her apartment, but SHane stopped her right in fornt off the cafe.

'What the fuck Mitchie stop running away!" SHane practically yelled making Matt and Caitlyn who were both inside the cafe comne running out.

"Shane what happened" Caitlyn asked

"Mitchie is cheating om me with this guy!" Shane said pointing towards Matt

"WHAT!" Matt and Caitlyn said starring at Shane

"Shane Matt hasn't seen Mitchie since camp rock." Caitlyn said

"Oh" Shane said turning towards Mitchie who was already down the street running with tears in her eyes. She ran into her apartment and started to pack but was interuppted by Shane who came through the door.

"Mitchie I'm so sorry" SHane said getting close to her but Mitchie just backed away

"I can't do this" she said

"Can't do what" SHane asked looking confused "Oh no Mitchie please don't break up with me."

"I'm sorry but I just can't..."Mitchie was cut off by her cell ringing.

"Hello?" Mitchie asked

"Hello this is the new jersey police is this Michelle Torres? The man asked

"Yes, what happened?" Mitchie asked

"Well we found your Dad in your house, in the bathtub, dead. He seemed to be drowned." The man said

"Okay...thanks" Mitchie said through tears as she hung up the phone. She fell right into Shane's arms. He had obviously heard the conversation.

"Mitchie I'm so sorry" Shane said. Mitchie just nodded and broke free from his arms and continued packing.

"Mitchie what are you doing?" Shane asked.

"I'm going to find Brianna." Mitchie answered


	7. Starts with a smile, ends with one

**LAST CHAPTER! YAYYY SORRY THE STORY"S SO SHORT**

**

* * *

**

"No your not" Shane said stepping in front of Mitchie

"Yes i am shane" Mitchie said walking around him. "I need to find her." With that she walked out and surprisingly Shane didn't follow. Mitchie dialed Brianna's number. She had gotton it from Matt.

"Hello?" A snobby voice answered the phone.

"Hi. it's Mitchie. Brianna I need to know where you are. I am tired of you killing people. Will it make you happy if you just killed me?" Mitchie asked

"Hmmmmm...yeah you know what, i would get pleasure out of killing you." Brianna said

"Good" Mitchie sighed "Meet me at the cafe that Matt works in. The is an alley next to it. I won't bring anyone I swear." Mitchie said

"K" Brianna said "GO now"

"Okay" Mitchie answered. She hung up the phone and got into her car. She started to remember the good memories thorugh out her lifetime...

_Party-_

_She remembered meeting Shane for the first time. She was at that party with Matt where they were performing. Shane said hi too her and they started to talk._

Mitchie didn't feel so well. She stopped at a red light but continued when it turned green.

_Camp rock-_

_She remembered how she usd to run away from everything. From Shane and from the truth._

Mitchie started to get sweaty as she pulled up to the cafe. She saw Brianna pacing around as she pulled into a parking spot. She jumped out of her car and looked at Brianna. SHe walked over towards her and followed Brianna into the ally. Brianna backed Mitchie up against a wall and started to talk.

"I bet you were thinking while you made your way over here. You probably thought about your life. You thought about how happy SHane made you. You thought about when you first met and when you last talked to him. You rememeberd being scared that something would happen to him. You remembered when you last looked at him." Brianna spoke with a dry tone.

"Your regreting this aren't you." Brianna said "Your regretting your past, everything you ever did wrong you are regretting." Brianna Screamed now "You want to take it all back! You want to fix every little thing. You are wishing that you never went to camp rock!" Brianna shoved a knife into Mitchie's side. Mitchie held the area and sunk to the ground.

"TELL ME YOU REGRET GOING OUT WITH SHANE" Brianna screamed. Mitchie stood up, she had no clue SHane was standing there at the end of the alley.

"I DON'T REGRET IT! I LOVE SHANE AND I WILL NEVER STOP LOVING HIM. HE WAS EVERYTHING I EVER HOPED WAS MINE. AND YOU TRIED TO TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME. WELL HAVE YO EVER THOUGHT THAT MAYBE ME AND SHANE WERE TO STRONG FOR YOU TO BREAK. I LOVE SHANE WITH EVERYTHING IVE EVER HAD. I WOULD DIE FOR THIS GUY AND GUESS WHAT I AM. BUT I WANT YOU TO REMEMBER ONE THING. Mitchie Torres never goes down alone!" And with that Mitchie stabbed brianna with a kitchen knife she had in her pocket the whole time. Brianna stabbed her in her stomach and Mitchie fell to the floor. Blood speuing from her wound. Shane ran up behind Brianna and grabbed the knife. The police came and they took Brianna away. Mitchie was sent to the hospital,

XXXXXXXXX

Mitchie had gone unconscious and SHane was sitting in a chair next to her bedside talking to her.

"Mitchie, the doctors told me you might not come out of this. Brianna was put in jail. I just want you to know that I love you. That I will always remember you if you die. I don't know what I would do without you. But remember last year when I told you to take things day by day...well that didn't come out so great. But everyday I saw your smile. It made the whole world light up. I love you.I love you Mitchie Torres. Don't ever forget that And i just wanted to let you know that everything starts with a smile. Everything startes with your smile."

Mitchie relised that she was looking down at SHane. From beyond. But something was pulling her back. Telling her to fight. And she did. Shane watched as Mitchie's eyes fluttered opened.

"I love you SHane Grey" were the only words that came out of her mouth."I love you"

* * *

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**alternative ending. I was gonna put this as the ending but some peeps dont like a sad ending soooo...**

**XXXXXX starts in the hospitalXXXXXX**

Mitchie was unconscious and SHane was talking to her...

"Mitchie, the doctors told me you might not come out of this. Brianna was put in jail. I just want you to know that I love you. That I will always remember you if you die. I don't know what I would do without you. But remember last year when I told you to take things day by day...well that didn't come out so great. But everyday I saw your smile. It made the whole world light up. I love you.I love you Mitchie Torres. Don't ever forget that And i just wanted to let you know that everything starts with a smile. Everything startes with your smile."

And those were the last words that Mitchie Torres heard. SHe was up with her parents leading a new life. She watched over Shane as his gaurdian angel. She still loved him. and somehow he knew it. WHere ever she was he knew it.

Mitchie was creamated. Her wishes and spread over the grounds of Camp Rock. Everyone was given ashes to spread. Caitlyn threw hers under their cabin. The place where they had spent many hours chatting and haviong fun. Nate put his next to a tree where he and Mitchie would talk for hours. Jason put his near the woodshop where he had made his first birdhouse. Matt put his on one of the stages where Mitchie had sang her favorite song.

Shane. Shane had put his ashes in a canoe. The canoe where they had spent countless hours going in circles. Meaningless circles. Cirlcles, circles and more circles. Shane had meant everyhting to Mitchie. She loved him with all she had. And she knew he felt the same way.

Mitchie was loved by more people than she knew. Expecially Shane. SHane was the popstar everyone wanted ot be with. Shane was everything Mithcie hoped to find. She loved being in his arms and she knew she would spend the rest of her life with him. Even if she only lived for a few short years. Shane had helped Mitchie through everything and she loved him for that.

His life wasn't over when she died though. SHe had a big part in Shane's life too. Shane cahnged completely after mitchie's death. He didn't sag around because he knew she didn't want him to be unhappy. Shane was killed only a few years later by a drunk driver speading and he had hit Shane head on. His friends and family grieved for awhile about this. He was also creamated. His ashes spread at camp rock with Mitchie's. His ashes placed with Mitchies' in that canoe. Those ashes were blown away by the wind sometime later. Creating a trail of happy memories.

Nate was married to Caitlyn four years after SHane's death. The had a beutiful baby girl 5 years after their wedding. They named her Michelle in honor of Mitchie.

Caitlyn believed that Shane and Mitchie were looking down on them blessing them with everything they had. She knew that they would have gotten married and would have spent the rest of their lives together if only they had gotton a chance.

Mitchie and Shane had their remander of their ashes in two jars on Caitlyn's and Nate's mantle place. A little plack was hung above thier wall...

_Mitchie Torres and Shane Grey_

_Loving memories, and our wishes_

_A memory that lasts a lifetime_

_A friend, and a brother_

_A whisper in the wind_

_What starts with a smile, ends with one too._

**THE END**


End file.
